Summer Episodes
by Lynny M
Summary: Short examinations of one trainer's summer. Vignettestyle, pointless rabble. A writing exercise more than anything else.


**Summer Episodes**

**Author's Notes: **In the end, this is just a writing exercise, something for me to work on while I work on bigger pieces. I really love writing about pokemon, you see, but I'm a little more inspired by Osamu Tezuka's work right now and probably forever really. Regardless of why, I just don't have conviction for producing a pokemon epic, so I've settled for this...a series of one-shots (sort of) that focus on one trainer and her summer and the things that happen to her.

**Content in a nutshell: **Various aspects of trainerism, gathered from my views on the Pokemon game series. Mostly, um, RedBlue, because they rock.

**Character usage: **I'm using an original character for this. I know how annoying that is, so I apologize in advance. But the setting is Kanto and if you like you can assume that I'm talking about Red (or Blue, however you like).

**Rating and stuff: **Oh, let's see...there's bound to be some language. There's probably going to be some yuri/shoujo ai, too. The main character is decidedly homosexual, and I'm a dirty child who likes to write about it.

I really hope there's going to be blood and stuff. To be honest, I'm not really sure. See, I'm just writing this as it comes, so I...um, yeah.

IT'S A HUGE ADVENTURE.

Kudos to Heather Alexander and/or Uffington Horse, for the music I listen to while writing stuff like this.

- - - -

**Chapter 1: **Trainers in the Morning

Inspiration: _The start of a day is important, and all the more interesting when you live in camp and have so much choice on where you are going and what you are doing. Also, wouldn't it be great if somebody saw you naked as you prepared yourself for the day ahead?_

_-_

Something was definitely peculiar about this morning.

Where were the stiff joints? Where was the cold morning temperature that kept her in bed for at least an extra half-hour? Instead of wanting to burrow back into her sleeping bag, Keiko found it actually pleasurable to push the covers off. Unlike so many mornings before, she felt awake, not at all tired or numb.

She pushed the sleeping bag down. The new sensation of skin-on-nylon was, to say the least, something to relish. Here—in the moments before the day started—was a peaceful lull, a lucid calm in which she enjoyed a heightened sense of understanding and contentment. The smell of the wood around her was clean and full of life—and the animals, the birds in the trees and beasts on the ground, were chatty and bustling.

Here was one of many perks for the trainer: A cool morning free of stress that ensured a good day. Nothing mundane or bothersome. A play date with manageable exploration and progress.

She sat up, kicked the covers aside and remained seated for several moments, breathing. She thought quiet things to herself. Broke out in a big smile, tapped a hand up and down unconsciously. Moved to unzip the tent flap.

Ah, a change in weather! That was the cause of all this unprecedented morning zest. _Of course_, she thought. Springtime was in full force now. Time to get into gear.

Keiko grabbed her clothing and crawled outside. She stood outside in her underwear and dressed in the open: cotton tee, denim jeans, jacket, belt, obligatory sneakers. Out here, it was remarkably beautiful and satisfaction filled her as she stripped and re-clothed herself piece by piece in the fine weather. Buckles, clips, pins, and laces fit her outdoor uniform together. She was a good trainer, a specimen of independent outdoor living.

And so much more, of course.

She rinsed her face with bottled water and brushed her teeth with the same. No toothpaste, though—she had been too lazy to pick up an extra tube in the previous town, meaning that she'd have to do some grocery shopping the next city over, the next city being Celadon. _That _she was excited for. Celadon was a glassy city renowned for a multitude of shopping plazas and wide streets. It boasted the region's second-largest business environment, a sister city to Saffron.

Keiko looked forward to what Celadon had to offer, in the pleasure sense as well as the training sense. Celadon was sure to provide the richest and finest sense of fun and fashion, but what was the potential when it came to trainer's business? There was one established Gym, led by a quiet miko who fostered elaborate gardens as part of her forte. Keiko knew from experience that she would have an elemental advantage; her starter was a fire-type, and the Celadon Gym used grass and bug based pokémon.

"Get up, you lazy mutt."

But Ninetales would not budge. Keiko accepted this for only a few seconds, then she dug her foot into the pokemon's behind. It shifted. She moved her pack outside the tent, deciding against a formal breakfast; bulk granola would suffice today.

Squatting clumsily in the loose dirt, she produced a cupful of cereal and began to pick at it.

"I'm surprised at your sudden lack of modesty, Keiko." A boy's voice. Keiko looked up, chewing. Jake Sapp stood before her with his hands on his hips, the daylight glowing behind him as if he was holy, a sardonic smile plastered across his face.

"What?" She said.

"You dressed outside today."

"How do you know?" Then, offense. "Lech." There were no tents nearby. That was the point of finding solitude in the woods: freedom from other human eyes, and privacy to go about your business without feeling embarrassed. Jake pointed, and she could see that, perhaps a hundred yards away, his tent was tucked in a growth of deciduous bushes.

Standing now, Keiko looked him up and down. "You saw me naked?"

"Almost."

"You owe me a 10-spot."

Jake squealed with delight and shuffled away. Later, he would end up buying her an energy drink and a rubbery ham-and-cheese sandwich; ultimately, it was worth it. Keiko emptied her cereal into her mouth and chewed it while collapsing her tent. She released the remainder of her team for their early-morning routine. Hitmonchan picked up the crumbs Keiko dropped and Sandslash relieved itself next to a tree before it decided that it would also like some crumbs. Ninetales did a little of both.

The woods they had been staying in gave way to a hill and a dirt path. Down the road, it would only a few miles before they would reach Celadon.

"Give it an hour or two." All three would be put into storage and would have a place on one hip for the bike ride over. They were undoubtedly indifferent. "An hour or two and we'll camp around the city limits. Meaning rookie battles, right guys?" But the last one was inside its ball now, and she tapered off, clipping them to her belt.

No sense talking to yourself, she thought with a wry smile.

**END**

- - - -

Wow, that was really short! And pointless! And not stressful, which is my point.

There will be more stories, especially if I get positive enough feedback. One thing I would like to mention is, if there is an aspect of trainerism you would like to see me cover, then tell me and I'll probably be excited to do it.

Also, please note that there is no set time or schedule for this thing, because I'm already trying to crank out bigger things that take priority.

Thank you.

Reviews are what keep me from deep depression. Yay!


End file.
